The Grimm with a heart
by The Soul of Silver
Summary: He knew what it was liked to be hated. But he couldn't blame them for it... after all it's the only reason he's still alive. Silver Greywitcher's story has started and, wether he likes it or not, he's in for a crazy adventure. What will become of him? Will he find love in one of the five women he meets?
1. Begin, Four new faces to get used to?

Hi there, welcome, don't hate me for this but I'm making a story of everybody's favorites, Rooster Teeth, more specifically about their anime called RWBY. This story may or may not have OOC characters. I have noticed a lot from their characters and I may or may not miss a few things, live and learn right? Or more appropriately put YOLO!

I'm still studying the world of Remnant so give me a break if I get something wrong that isn't on your precious wiki page. Also this story won't feature any femxfem pairings. I've decided while this'll be a slight OCxHarem fic it won't be centered around that aspect much at all. Don't worry I won't ruin the girls(Except for Glynda Goodwitch, she's getting ruined :D)… Too much.

Although most of the info on locations and teams and characters are from the wiki(So whenever it updates so will I).

I hope you guys don't hate me by the end of the first chapter too. Well technically this is both chapters 1-2 put into one because the separate doc I had kept chapter 2 in was deleted by accident... oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY(Aye Monty does), or any of the music I(Might) put into this story.

* * *

><p>? ? ?'s POV(Point of View)<p>

'_Protagonists t__houghts._'

"Speech."

"_Either whispering or telekinetic._"

'Other person's thoughts.'

* * *

><p>I sat there on the roof of a large cathedral-like building, one wouldn't guess it was a school at first sight but hey, never judge a book by it's cover. This place was called Beacon Academy. A place where Huntsman and Huntresses are trained to fight the ever notorious Grimm. And I'm one of them.<p>

My name is Silver Greywitcher, I have dark blood red eyes and silver hair. I wear a black sleeveless hoodie with a white shirt under it, I had a pair of plain grey cargo pants on, I also wore a silver chain around my neck and at the base had a flame shaped blue gem, which I was also teased for, as well as a pair of black climbing gloves.

Today was going fine, no torturing, no vocal abuse, no pain, nothing. Until I decided to go eat my lunch in the cafeteria. And to my bad luck-

"Hey oldy!" A brown haired man shouted my way as I bit into my lunch. His name was Cardin Winchester and I despised him.

He and many others picked on my hair color, some said it was more grey and plain others called me an old man. But unlike most Cardin didn't leave it at that, his jokes went far beyond any normal bully's. But this isn't any normal place.

"I told you not to call me that-" He interrupted my sentence with his mace. Putting it to my face but not hitting it.

"I didn't get to say my request so chill out okay?" He asked smirking at me."This time it's easier I promise."

"And by easier you mean more perverted than the last correct?" He shrugged.

"That depends on your idea of pervy."

"Getting you pictures of girls, stealing their clothes, naked pictures and the like." I said cringing at two of the may torturous things he's made me do. The worst part was the girls let me, out of pity. Because I was this bully's victim and they felt bad for me.

"Then yes, but this time I want one of... her." He pointed to our fighting technique and combat training teacher, Glynda Goodwitch.

"You better be joking, because I would rather die than humiliate our own teacher." I said glaring at him, I couldn't fight him, it would cause a scene and right now during my life it would be the worst time to do so.

"Oh really? She's the harshest to you the most I'd think you'd want to do it. Oh well I guess I need to teach you another lesson on how to take orders. You animal." He said and his goons walked over and they surrounded me. I didn't turn to them nor give them any mind, cause if I did they would attack and if they attacked they wouldn't stop."Well? Are you going to do it, or do you need another, more painful, lesson?" At this time I stood up and turned away from their group and tried to walk away, it was my best option right?

But no matter what anybody says, just walking away will never help. I would know better than anybody that lie.

Cardin raised his mace above his head and proceeded to strike downwards on my back, the sound of something cracking echoed through the dining hall of the academy, but the real question that people were asking themselves was; Was it my spine? Or Cardins mace?

The weapon shattered into pieces as I turned and glared. His face was overcome with shock and fear that I continued to walk away from him and his group.

"You're a monster-" it felt like I was shot by a bullet straight in the chest."You all know what he is, so why don't you do something about him?!" He yelled and everyone crowded, I continued walking. I was close to tears and wanted to tear his pathetic heart right out of his chest.

It was instinct, for someone, no, something like me to want death on someone so badly. After all Grimm are monsters with no souls right?

"That's enough mister Winchester." The headmaster, Ozpin, said walking in on the scene."Mister Greywitcher I apologize for my students behavior, he didn't mean any of what he said." There it was, the same apology every time Cardin picked on me and something like this happened. Tears rolled down my face.

"It's fine I don't care." I meant what I said, I didn't care anymore, I didn't care if I would get laughed at for crying in a place like this. A prestigious academy for professional Huntsman and Huntresses, a place with no weakness.

But no matter how much I hated it, it was the only place I was allowed. The military would kill me on sight if I was found anywhere farther than ten feet off the academy borders. Ozpin, Glynda and the other teachers allowed me to stay here to train myself, to keep my Grimm side under apps. But it was so hard, when you get picked on like this you feel like you want to rip the place apart.

"Mister Greywitcher, come with me for a second I have special news for you." Ms. Goodwitch said and I followed her to the team assignment room. What in the Grimm underworld would she have to tell me, in here of all places?

"Look I know that Cardin is a pain, we all do. But we, the teachers, Ozpin and I, have come to a decision." This wasn't normal, what were they going to do? I was scared I would be on my own again. Having to fight off my own kind."We've decided you need a team, but all the first year teams are already formed soo...-" She trailed off and showed me a clipboard.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"We also decided that these are the best teams to choose from." I looked at the team names, what surprised me the most was the position of leader on team CRDL was open, then there was team CFVY. The other two teams seemed out of the question but... it said the best one would be team RWBY."Why RWBY?" I asked and Glynda sighed.

"Most of the teams either have a balance of female and male trainees with the exception of RWBY and CRDL. To even the odds, despite the arguments I put up, Ozpin and the others recommended RWBY."

"Well I guess it would be better than nothing. But then I would be perceived as some kind of perv."

"But do you really care at this point?" She asked in a serious tone, I shook my head. The experience would be weird, but weird is really the one thing my hasn't been yet. Of course with the exception of happy.

"RWBY it is I guess."

"Okay, unfortunately though your name initial won't be put in since the publication that you're on a team would start riots. For now the story is you've been put under the command of this group understand? This will give you a chance to explore the city and such so it's especially beneficial." The city? Really? WOW!

I couldn't sleep the night after hearing that, I was so excited to visit the city for once, the disproving looks I get won't be so bad since I'm used to it. At least I'll be able to observe what it's like!

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up that day the happiest half Grimm in the world. Although I would probably have another encounter with Cardin and his goons.<p>

I put my mind to other things though, today was the day I got to meet the people that would help me be a better person, less of a Grimm, and fit in. Or so I hoped. I knocked on the door standing there acting like some kind of nervous idiot. Of course that's when Cardin showed up, trying to pick a fight he punched me in the stomach.

The door opened and I could hear the gasps of two girls as Cardin was sent flying away. I laid there on the, in pain and unable to move. When my body was lifted I passed out. When I woke up however I was NOT expecting to see what I did. there was a yellow haired girl wearing nothing but a T-shirt and I hoped her underwear sitting on the bed next to me.

"Is this team RWBY's room?" I asked, but she didn't say anything, just signaled the other girls over, or... have I gone deaf? I lifted my hand to feel my ears and I felt two pieces of foam covering the holes that I would use for my hearing. I took them out and I heard screaming and quickly tried to put them back in.

"Sorry about that, my sister gets freaked out sometimes." The yellow haired girl said.

"It's fine, but why'd she scream like tha- WHERE THE HELL IS MY SHIRT?!" I exclaimed as I sat up, as the blanket fell I felt air hit my chest. Luckily my pants were still on though.

"We needed to bandage you up, the reason you past out was from blood loss. Cardin stabbed you." A girl with black hair and a bow resembling cat ears said from the "bunk" above me.

"What seriously- oh... sorry about that... wait."

"Don't worry your tattoo secret's safe with us." The yellow hair said smiling."I'm Yang. My little sister hiding behind ice queen over there is Ruby, the ice queen is named Weiss and the one who bandaged you is Blake." She said happily.

'_Cheery type eh? Lucky me I don't have some emo group._' I thought to myself as I sighed."The name's Silver. Silver Greywitcher." I said shaking Yangs hand.

"Wait a second, you're that guy Cardin's always picking on!" Weiss said in realization.

"Took you that long? I would've thought you'd known already." I said jokingly.

"You're also the one everybody says is part Grimm." Blake said slightly angry.

"Well I can tell you they aren't lying. Why? Do you know why I'm here?" I asked and they nodded, almost as if against their will."You know what? Never mind, you guys continue with your lives with peace while I go get tortured some more." I said storming out. Before I could though I felt a hand on my shoulder."WHAT?!" I turned my head to see Yang.

"That's not why we're sad, I guess you haven't figured the difference between us and other groups."

"And what is that?"

"Well we're slightly insane, we're also after a criminal organization known as the White Fang." Blake said finishing for Ruby.

I was silent for a moment and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked me.

"I thought you looked sad because you had to deal with me, that's how I expected this to go down anyway." I said laughing at myself.

"Why would we do that?"

"Because I'm a monster, literally. I have the powers of the Dragon Grimm, ever heard of it?" I asked and they shook their heads."Well the Dragon Grimm are monsters of ancient times, but of course unlike the Grimm today they lived for millions of years if not longer, some even developed good sided feelings for humans and sometimes even admiration for the race."

(Silver narrative he's only talking)

How I was born was a different story though, my father or more accurately my adopted father, was a Dragon Grimm. You see my home town was decimated when I was really young, my adopted father was one of the few Grimm who would fight their own race to protect others and he gave his life for me.

When me and him, being the only survivors, retreated to Atlas I had lost most of my blood and one of my arms was even torn completely off. Dragon Grimm can regenerate thanks to their some weird stuff in their blood, and because he knew this he told the doctors to give me his blood. Although growing up it felt very painful to move around, but I endured it as I did everything else. He had lived for a long time and with some of his blood gone he had lost his near immortality, but he didn't waste his last times. He trained me to fight like a Dragon, and now I can breath and punch with fire itself. No Dust needed.

(End Narrative)

Their eyes were wide as dinner plates and I sighed.

"If you get it now I'll be going."

"You seem really under confident in our acceptance of you." Yang said smugly. I looked at her, baffled by what she meant.

"Silver we don't care if you got the blood of a Grimm inside of you, what matters now is that you're alive, and you have to live that life no matter what gets in your way." Ruby said smiling at me.

"Okay what the hell are you guys talking about?" I asked them as I was wacked across the back of my head, I turned to see Ms. Goodwitch standing there with her riding crop.

"Watch your language young man, the reason the other professors and Ozpin recommended these girls is because they would've been the most accepting of the selection. Well besides JNPR but they're just too weird of a bunch." She said and now it was my turn for eyes the size of dinner plates."Where is your shirt?" She asked, the glare in her glasses not allowing for me to see her eyes as she toyed with the stick in her hand.

"Well you see, I was stabbed in the stomach by Cardin and these girls patched me up so-"

"Whatever, just hurry up and clothe yourself. Your training starts in an hour." She said walking out of the room.

"Ooh what kind of training do you have?" Ruby asked, her somewhat childish voice rang through my ears.

"That I'm pretty sure is none of your guys' business." I said with a slight huff.

"See there's your problem! You want to be more social and learn to coop with people more, but you're denying us. How can you make friends if you don't trust them?" Yang asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I just can't tell you."

"He's lying." Blake said staring at me blankly.

"Yeah no kidding, you're a terrible liar. For a boy anyway." Yang said pinching my arm.

I yelped in pain as she squeezed the piece of flesh between her fingers.

"You gonna tell us?"

"I CAN'T DAMN IT!" I screamed in agony, the blonde just huffed pinching tighter."AGGH!" I pulled away from her and darted for the door, but was stopped by a certain Ice Queen who froze the floor beneath me.

"Tell us or get pained!" Ruby shouted pointing at me.

'_Get pained? Did she even use english right? Does she not speak english? Whatever I'm outta here!' _I thought as I pushed myself towards the door closing it behind me.

* * *

><p>At this point I somehow managed to lose everything accept the memory of what I was gonna do for chapter 2, so I decided to put it in one for a longer chapter. FORGIVE ME!<p>

* * *

><p>I trudged down the path towards the main buildings where the classes such as history and fight practice, though I could feel a pair of amber yellow eyes watching me from a long distance away and almost immediately I sprinted for the buildings.<p>

But I was cut off by a flash of red and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Why can't I just do what I need to do with you guys around?" I asked as I felt Yang bash me in the head from behind."Uh ow." I said rubbing the back of my head. She seemed to be enjoying herself by torturing me and I couldn't stand it.

"Because you won't tell us anything we won't let you be. We were told by Ozpin to make sure you're not keeping any secrets." She said nudging me, somehow I think she didn't realize what she had said, but the others did.

"YANG!" They all shouted in unison. The blonde blushed slightly at her own stupidity and I chuckled.

"Thanks for the info. Now if you don't mind-"

"You stay where you are," Ruby said."We'll get to know what kinda training you have soon."

"Yes ma'am." I sat down on the floor outside of the main training centre as the group discussed what Yang had said.'_Honestly, do they think I'm some kinda puppet?'_ I asked myself as they parted and walked towards me. Yang cracked her knuckles smiling at me... seductively? Not sure if it was that or bloodlust. But I didn't want to sit down and find out.

I jumped to my feet as they all unsheathed their weapons. I gave them all a confused look, especially Yang since she didn't seem to have a weapon.

"Silver Greywitcher, Team RWBY challenges you to a fight. Do you accept?!" Ruby exclaimed pointing her scythe at me as Blake face-palmed, Weiss sighed and Yang stood there still staring."If you win we won't bother you anymore but if we win you have to tell us what your special training is!" She said cocking it as a giant red shell of a round popped out and hit the floor like a metal pipe.

"I don't know what you guys are playing at but... fine I accept, who's up first?" I asked as they all took a step forward."Um... I think you're over estimating me a bit." I said backing up slightly, the sight of the four of them side by side weapons drawn was intimidating, and Grimm don't get intimidated so note I'm not using that statement lightly.

"I don't think so, if you're as you explained we should have more trouble with you than you with us." Weiss said in a cocky over confident tone.

They all dashed forward towards me and I prepared for an incoming hit, or actually multiple, but when they never came I looked up in worry to see Ms. Goodwitch standing there with a purple barrier up in front of her. Team RWBY was frozen against the wall and she scowled at them.

"I knew this wasn't going to end well. Silver get inside, I'll be sure these girls get back to their rooms and sleep well." She said with a glare and a frown on her face. I felt I should intervene but if I did she would be even angrier.

I backed away into the building and closed the door behind me half way so I could peek out of it to see what was going on.

"Now what were you girls thinking?! Ozpin assigned him to a team to avoid bullying and here you are, the last ones I expect to be bullies."

"Miss we didn't! We weren't bullying him we just wanted to know what he was doing!" Yang said pleadingly. However Glynda's glare never left her eyes but her frown had vanished.

"Was it any of your business?"

"With all do respect Ms. Goodwitch Ozpin hired us to make sure he didn't keep anymore secrets, not you." Blake started as I saw a slight shake in Glynda, anger? No... was it fear? Blake continued."So why, might I ask, is he getting up in the middle of the night to come see you of all the teachers for training, and I know it isn't combat training because if you hadn't stepped in he would've pretty much destroyed us." Now Glynda was obviously shaking, if I could see it from the building which was a good ten yards away it was more than obvious to the girls.

"T-t-that's n-n-none of your business!" She said, Weiss added in.

"How so? No secrets from Ozpin right? Or are you not one of his most trusted teachers?" She asked as Glynda backed away slowly. I was about to run out there to stop them but someone did that for me.

"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH OUT OF YOU, GIRLS!" Doctor Oobleck darted out and stood in front of the girls."It's about high time you girls should be in bed sleeping, otherwise I'll make you do extra tomorrow and you'll regret it." He said as the girls ran away to the dorms. I sighed a sigh of relief and sat backwards.

"Thanks Barth-"

"Don't thank me, take the advice I gave the children and get some sleep." He said darting away at his caffine speed. I stood up and walked over to her.

"I'm going to bed for now, don't worry about 'it' tonight I'm too tired anyways." I said putting a hand on her shoulder, she sighed and fell to her knees."Oh come on don't tell me you're down about them, don't worry about nothing. I'll see to it that they stay out of what happens between us 'kay?" I asked putting on a big cheesy smile.

She looked up and giggled lightly at my smile. Then with what confidence I had just given her she stood up and we both walked back to the dorms.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

* * *

><p>I felt something... unpleasant... and I couldn't see it because whatever it was held me down. I tried pushing it off me when I realized and remembered what had happened yesterday night.<p>

"Oh crap, Glynda we're gonna be late." I said looking at a clock. The woman sprang up from in her bed and stared at me, a heavy blush plastered on her face. I got a good look at what she was wearing, it was a large pajama one piece. She squealed out of embarrassment and smacked me right across the face. Then as I fell to the floor she looked at the clock.

"NOO I'M GONNA BE LATE!" She shouted darting for the bathroom, the clock read 8:30, her class started at 8:35 due to the extra work Ooblack was having everybody do today. Then my mind wandered as to what happened just now.

'_Wait... why'd she hit me?_' I asked myself looking down at what I was wearing, I was wearing a pair of red shorts... but that was it, no shirt, no socks. And from what I could tell I just found out why she screamed. I didn't think seeing me shirtless would affect her that much seeing as she's an adult... oh well time to get dressed.

I wore my usual clothes. Nothing new. I looked at myself in the mirror, odd enough as it was I wanted to feel comfortable and look well in my clothing. Though I'd probably get picked on today too. Sitting there on the bed waiting for Glynda I looked around, it obviously wasn't my original apartment, and neither was it team RWBY's dorm.

'_Must be her place, wait then that means-'_ I glared towards the clock as Glynda walked out, dressed in her attire."Oh you're not gonna like this."

"What?" She trembled slightly and I pointed to the clock, 8:35. If she was anymore late she would get in trouble.

I walked towards her quickly picking her up bridal style and dashing out the window as she screamed, with my Dragon Grimm powers I used the fire to create blue flame wings to glide across Vale, eventually I reached the academy as I check Glynda's watch. It had just barely past 8:36 as we both sprinted through campus and eventually made it to the training center, although I entered through the back.

Thinking from the minds of the students, what would they do if they saw their teacher was late, and I ended up walking in with her? Nothing good at all.

As I entered the back door and ran up to where the other students were, Glynda darted in rapidly.

"Good*huff* morning class." She said panting like a dog. All the students looked at her worriedly."I'm fine I just slept in a bit on accident, now has everybody purchased at least four different elements of Dust?" She asked, her stern posture had returned and none of the students besides me, the entirety of team RWBY and one other girl raised our hands."Well then, would you all like to demonstrate with your weapons what Dust you purchased?" She asked and team RWBY all nodded.

'_Tight group._' I thought to myself looking at them as they stared at me... oh great.

"As the leader of team RWBY I say all our members to present the assignment!" Ruby stated as Yang and Weiss walked towards me, Blake just gave me that same blank stare. The two of them picked me up and tossed me out onto the battle stage.

"Yeah thanks," I sighed and took out one of the Dust crystals I bought. Unlike most my consuming of Dust is different, most just smash it, others inject it into their weapons, whereas me? I eat the crystals.

As I ate the crystal everybody in the room except for Glynda and Blake gasped as I chomped into the Earth Dust crystal as a small quake began to form in the classroom. I pounded my fist into my palm creating a giant floating boulder to my side as I did the same with the other. I then smashed the two floating boulders together creating a large dust cloud on the stage.

I then took out another crystal from my pocket and chomped on it, this crystal was for the element of Wind. I did a half back flip and landed on my hands as I spun there, my legs extending out creating a small whirlwind where I was clearing out the dust cloud. And after it died down I looked to Glynda to see if I should continue, she nodded and I consumed yet another Dust crystal. This ones element being Ice.

I smacked my palms together and pushed them forward creating an ice barrier thick as a steel one. I then retracted the barrier and created a sculpture of a Beowolf. Everybody gasped at how good I made it look, even Blake's eyes widened a bit at my show of skill.

Then I dove my hand into my pocket to get the next crystal and I took it out, the next one was lightning. And my personal favorite. I consumed the electric blue crystal as everybody watched in anticipation. I slowly moved my arms in a circular motion creating a small but noticeable electrical field shocking everybody in the building.

I then smashed, or more accurately, stomped my foot into the ground creating an intense crack of thunder and lightning shot up from there as I glared up at the class, I could see the look of being intimidated in their eyes. They were scared now because this was the first time I had ever used this.

"Very well done mister Greywitcher."

"Thank you Ms. Goodwitch." I said bowing to her making her blush slightly as I returned to my seat. I looked over to Ruby, Weiss and Yang who's mouths were still agape. But Blake seemed... unmoved almost. But the look of fear in her eyes was evident. Because as she looked into her book her eyes stayed there, not moving an inch.

"Now, next student please I don't have all day." She said sternly as the rest of my team went up and performed various different moves and practices with their weaponry. None too unique but none the same. It was swish slash this and swish slash that.

At the end of it there was combat training and it was Blake's turn to choose an opponent. See here instead of the teacher picking the opponent the student gets to pick the opponent giving them a sense of 'freedom of choice' as I was told. She pointed over to my seat and said-

"I want my opponent to be you, Silver Greywitcher." Glynda's face went slightly pale, although not much different from when the black haired girl was around her normally. For some reason everybody talked about Blake, not so much like they do… or did me, but to the extent it drew curiosity from even me. Well I guess now in my case curiosity killed the cat.

"Alright, you sure? I wouldn't want a team member to get hurt." I said mockingly making the girl glare towards me. Her facial expression not changing in everything but her eyes. They pierced me like needles as I stood up onto the battle stage, facing my opponent."Any limitations, handicaps, or anything you want to limit this little show to?" I asked shoving my hands in the pockets of my hoodie.

"You don't use your Grimm abilities, I don't use my semblance." She said and I put a finger on my chin.

"Hold up, what if I have a semblance? How will you fight against me then?" I asked, and for the first time her facial expression changed, it changed to a look of confidence over me. As if she thought I was smarter than me, however what she didn't know is that I knew her semblance was useless.

I also knew how she fights, quick strikes, quick evasion. So if I were to eat say the Ice Dust, I could easily trump her.

"Isn't eating Dust your semblance?" She asked almost smirking. I cracked my knuckles and pulled out a piece of Ice Dust and bit into it. Now was my time to smirk.

"Was it that misleading? Or have you all forgotten what I am?" I said juggling a ball of pure darkness in my left hand and forming an ice blade with my other. I got to see her expression change three times! Once to a confident look, once to a smirk, and also once to pure fear!

Although I may seem like some kind of sadist, this is really the way I fight. I scare my opponents into a sense of insecurity even though they could be demolishing me at any given moment to slow them down, then I strike. That's the way I fight and it's the way I am.

I charged at her slashing at her side hitting her, she was sent flying then I remembered that thanks to their Aura, humans can't get hurt as easily. Blake stood up glaring at me as we both charged, I turned my other hand into a blade and ran at her. Though she did something with her weapon and it turned into some form of chain weapon as she cut off my legs from the ground forcing me into the air.

Then in midair I felt a strong kick to my stomach, then I was launched towards the ground at barreling speeds as I came into contact with the battle stage. I pushed myself up and smirked at my clever opponent. She bum-rushed me again but this time I was ready for it, I de-formed my ice blades and turned the floor to solid ice as she slipped and slid I leaped into the air and used special finger symbols to creating two large pillars of ice next to me.

That was my semblance, not eating and controlling the Dust, but advancing it. That was the kind of training I received, to train myself in using normal tactics to win.

I flung my arms forward as the two large frozen pillars collided with the girl sending crystal shards of ice in every direction. I heard a scream and looked to Blake to see Ms. Goodwitch standing over her, her riding crop raised, it had let a few particles loose so I could tell she used fire dust to stop my attack in its place.

"That's quite enough mister Greywitcher I think your team mate has had enough." She said, she gave me a light look of pride that I was able to use my ability perfectly well. I smiled and walked off the battle stage, every boy and girl in the room's eyes followed me as I left the building. Unfortunately that wash't the only thing that followed me.

* * *

><p>As I walked around near the area where the students would've been launched into the forest for the first time to decide their teams, I felt those same yellow eyes following me, but whenever I turned around to see them they would disappear. But once I reached RWBY's dorm I walked in with the key I was given and closed the door behind me, and then I walked over to the window and closed it, locked it, and put down the blinds.<p>

'_That girl is way too curious for her own damn good._' I thought to myself staring at the door.

"So you knew huh?" I heard her voice outside the door.

"Yeah pretty much, you're actually terrible at hiding those eyes of yours." I said smirking, there was a silence for a moment then I continued."You know you can come in right? It's not like this isn't your dorm already." My smirk went to a small frown.

The door opened and she walked in and sat next to me, though when she closed the door behind her I felt something click in my head that she wasn't going to ask any easy questions, or in fact as it felt… any questions at all.

"So?" She asked scooting closer to me acting slightly shy.

"So what? Trying to act cute or something? Is there anything I haven't answered?" I asked scooting a tad away from her. She must've noticed because at that moment she closed the distance between me and the edge of the bed, and almost pushed me off quite rudely.

"Yes actually. Why'd you hold back? I thought you said you were part Grimm, and Grimm don't show any sort of mercy the way you did." She said quietly.

Shoot if I had known that it was obvious I wouldn't have held back at all, I wanted the fight to be subtle but not an all out brawl between the two of us. In which case one of us would actually be dead right now and I'll give you a hint who, it wouldn't be me.

"Well maybe because I get easily flustered by-" I turned to her as I said those words and she glared at me gently."Okay fine, I was holding back because once you brace Ms. Goodwitch jumped in front of you to block, if I had hurt a teacher what kind of reputation would that give me?" I asked her. I felt her snuggle up to me slightly although I could've called closing the distance snuggling.

"I thought you didn't care?"

"True, but it's not about what you students think. If I were to hurt Ms. Goodwitch I'd be hurting the only nice person I know, and the military would be all over me considering she previously dated a high ranking officer… or general… I don't know." I said scratching the back of my head, the situation had become slightly uncomfortable on my end due to Blake's body constantly rubbing itself against me.

Until finally I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Shall we go?" She frowned at my sudden gesture, it must've seemed like I was trying to change the subject rapidly or I must've looked nervous like I was lying because when she stood up she approached me. She walked towards me slowly as I backed up at an equal pace until I ran into the door. She kept on her approach."Uh… Blake?" I asked as she stood there, inches from my face. I felt her somehow cold breath against my arm as she began to close the gap slowly.

However what happened next was completely unexpected to both me and her, but thank God it did.

Yang burst into the room, infuriated about something, wearing nothing but a towel. Weiss walked in happily and Ruby had some kinda scared look on her face.

"What happened to you three?" I asked pushing the door away from my now smashed face.

"What happened?! Sun happened!" She screamed in my face. My mind wandered a bit before I got an explanation.

"Sun's a Fauness we know, don't dwell on it too much 'kay?" Weiss asked me cheerfully.

"And this 'Sun' guy did what?" I asked, I was still more confused than a mouse in a maze with no cheese to get to.

"He pulled a prank on me! I was embarrassed in front of the whole class." She said hiding in her pillow. I could tell this was bad, Yang doesn't seem like someone who'd get so angry and embarrassed over anything.

"And I got asked out on a date by my crush!" Weiss squealed like a school girl… wait.

"And I think I saw the most scaring thing in my life." Ruby said expressionless.

"Okay… what happened?" I asked and Ruby started her explanation.

"Sun pulled this prank on Yang saying that she seemed to have bigger boobs than Ms. Goodwitch, who's face turned redder than my cape by the way that was funny to watch. And Yang retorted by be asking and I quote "And that's a BAD thing?" to him and he then pointed upwards and a bucket of this weird acid fell on her and Ms. Goodwitch."

"Acid?! Isn't that stuff dangerous?!" I yelled and Blake put a hand on my shoulder.

"Not THAT kinda acid Silver." She said calmly, her voice cracking slightly.

I thought for a good long minute, and then I came to a realization.

"Yang why are you so crazy?" I asked laughing my heart out, Blake was doing the same as the blonde blushed into her pillow. I flipped myself to my feet and waved to the girls."Well I gotta go for now, see ya!" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I actually have one more question Silver." Blake's voice rang out from her dying laughter.

'_Crap here it comes.'_

"Where did you sleep last night?" She asked. I paused for a moment and tried to think up a lie."Don't say you slept in your apartment because we went to check on you yesterday evening and you weren't there."

"Well… you see… I can't really-" I began as they all glared at me, Blake pinched my arm this time cause Yang was too busy looking cutely embarrassed to do it herself."YEOW!" I screamed as I heard footsteps from down the hall.

"Mister Greywitcher I believe it's time for traini- WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" She screamed. She looked at Yang who was still in nothing but a towel, Blake had attached herself to my arm for some odd reason, Weiss was kissing her pillow probably pretending it was the 'Neptune' guy and Ruby just stared.

"I would explain but I don't want to, can we get to training now?" I asked prying Blake from my arm walking out the door as the girls just glared."Sorry girls you just gotta wait to find out!" I said closing the door behind me as me and Glynda walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

* * *

><p>The four girls stood there, still out of the moment. Then once they quickly realized their new teammate had escaped them once again Yang sat down onto her bed with a loud sigh.<p>

"Oh well we'll get him next time. But seriously what kinda training do you think he has?" Yang asked removing her towel.

"If you ask me I don't think it's quote on quote "Training" in the first place, I mean it's more likely those two are dating than him getting trained. After what I saw today I doubt he would even need it!" Weiss chimed as she played with her hair.

Blake's eyes widened and her face went red at the words.

'To think I nearly ruined their relationship!' She thought to herself as she climbed up onto her bunk.

"What about you Blake? You were alone with him quite a while in here, and I looked it up-" Ruby started but was interrupted by a startled Blake.

"What did you look up?" She asked worriedly.

"Cat mating behaviors in case something ever happens." Ruby said smiling a big cheesy smile as Blake's face went completely red. Yang's infamous smirk of teasing came into play and-

"So, get intimate lately?" Blake's heart dropped as Ruby pinched her sister to keep her in control and Weiss's eyes widened hugely, almost to the size of large dinner plates.

"N-n-n-no!" She stuttered as the grin on Yang's face grew immensely.

"Well then, I guess once Silver gets back we can ask him." She said evilly, then they all realized something.

"Wait why doesn't he share a room with us even though he's on our team?" Weiss asked.

"Because he's the only boy out of four girls, besides only teams with an equal amount of both genders are allowed to share a room." Ruby said sadly.

"Why? Are they sexist or something?" Yang asked. They all shrugged in reply."Then we gotta find him before he leaves tonight!" She shouted standing up.

"Yang you're still naked." Weiss pointed to her face-palming.

"And? It's not like he's gonna walk in on us. I'll get dressed before we leave don't worry." She stated 'assuringly'.

* * *

><p>Silver's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I jumped backwards as a barrage of flaming crystals were shot around and at me. I pulled up my arms creating an ice wall blocking the on coming attacks. When they finally stopped I dropped the barrier and fell to my knees.<p>

"Excellent, you've been training your endurance haven't you?" Glynda asked me giddily. I stood up and nodded still panting."I'm quite impressed, between the last time we trained you've gone on for twice as long as last time!"

"Thanks. But I really should go now, they have school tomorrow and I have some explaining to do." I said waving to her, but when I turned away she grabbed ahold of my hand.

"Silver tell me something, what was really going on when I walked in?" Her expression of normally stern or as of now giddy looks went to curiosity and worry.

"Look, Glynda, I know things didn't look too good when you came in but I promise that nothing happened nor was anything going to happen." She crossed her arms under her chest.

"Are you sure?"

"Is the great Glynda Goodwitch jealous of her student?" I asked and she blushed, causing me to get a small laugh. I turned to the door again but once again she stopped me."What now?"

"Kiss me."

"WHAT?!" I screamed, she quickly put her hand over my mouth to quiet me.

"You heard me well enough." She looked into my eyes, the look that would make anyone seem desperate for whatever it is they wanted. I slowly leaned forward putting my hands on her hips pulling her closer. I took one last gaze at her beautiful green eyes, then I closed the distance.

But as I did, it felt like I had just fallen into some kind of trap… and I couldn't get out of it. I blacked out after feeling my body converge around Glynda pushing her against the wall of the building.

* * *

><p>My wrists felt cold, so did my ankles… was I chained down to something? I opened my eyes and looked around, of course I found myself in Glynda's room. But things were different, for one my arms and legs were chained down to the bed not allowing me to move an inch except for my head. There was a note next to my head and I read it aloud.<p>

"Went to work? Nothing happened- oh thank god." I sighed in relief that I hadn't done anything I would later regret, but then again I may already have. That was my teacher, and that also happened to be my first kiss so I really couldn't say anything about doing something stupid. But one thing I knew I could say was I felt HORRIBLE. I felt like my entire body was on fire. No pun intended.

I looked to the clock to see it was about time for school to be over, and if I wanted to stay alive I would have to stay here and wait for Glynda. I let out a loud sigh and decided to take a nap.

* * *

><p>Well that was interesting… weird place to end the chapter too but it would've dragged itself on longer. Over 8k words in one chapter… I impressed myself, can you tell the harem yet? Also before you read on should I focus on longer chapters or shorter chapters?<p>

Note that this story is focused on: humor, drama, romance, action, and of course (Harem)bewbs with some descriptive instances. So if you don't like that kinda stuffs then VANISH FROM THIS MATERIAL PLAIN!(Not a reference, just me). But for reals though I will put a LOT of descriptive scenes in. And seriously I will accept constructive criticism but if I see any outright flames I will block you close to immediately after reading your review.

I'm not one to be too desperate or anything, actually no 3 things you should know:

1. I will be accepting OC's on certain chapters so whenever I say OC's are being accepted they will be brief and introduced in groups of 4 or 3. Note that also I will make teams for the OC's and they can only be from Atlas, Vacuo or Mistral.

2. If you're looking to beta read this story I would be happy to oblige, but if you're doing it just to read the chapter before everyone else I will not.

3. As I once stated anything outside of the wiki for RWBY excluding the characters is just me guessing and such what kinda name that location would have.

Alrighty if you have anything to say about this story, enjoy something to read and like, and enjoy the story leave a review! It helps when one has multiple stories and all.

I'm out!


	2. The first AN

Hello readers, I hope the last chapter satisfied your urge to read something. This is an Author's Note/announcement chapter for any announcements and/or things I feel the need to address about the story. First off this story may seem all jokes and giggles sometimes but I take it VERY seriously to the point of having the first three chapters excluding A/N's, which will be post once every 5 follows and/or every time I lose a month.

I've decided a while ago that I would try my best to make each and every chapter at least 7k words with the occasional 8 or 9k as a special 'treat' for people who read fast.

Though I wanted to tell you that indeed I know that the first chapter wasn't the best. I suck at pilot chapters but from here on out things are gonna be better

At the bottom of my profile page there are instructions on how to send in you're OC whenever. But please note that if the rules aren't followed or if I don't get enough detail on your OC they won't appear and I won't have the time to warn you, maybe in a reply but as I said maybe. I have a tight IRL schedule and had this added on to ten minutes at a time for the last two to three weeks. Meaning an 7-8k word chapter may take one to two months without preparation in itself.

Amount of followers: 2

Amount of Favorites: 1

Goal: (I have set a goal for this story, well the next three actual chapters anyway and if they're not met then I still have a lot to improve on) 30 follows and 15 faves.

I understand this doesn't peek your interest but please read on if you've enjoyed the story.

Continuing with the notes. OC's are going to be accepted but won't stay obviously. OC's can NOT be from Vale only from Atlas or Vacuo. I have something planned for Mistral.

I also would like to announce that I have everything planned out for this story before I even put it in a document. That being said OC's will still be accepted just not too much later. As well this also means that OC's, even when introduced, won't appear for multiple chapters. Of course maybe they will appear sometimes but not permanently.

And to clearify what I meant by 'planned out', I mean I've written chapter summaries down on paper beforehand. Note Summaries not full on chapters. This means dialogue can be tapped in to extend the chapter. Interactions with characters from the show and/or OC's has not been planned out. Therefore anything can happen as long as it sticks to the storyline.

And about these little A/N's, I'm going to post one of these on the 12th of every other month from here to assure my livingness and that the story isn't dead. You know since updates are going to be once every two months or so. That being said updates will only be every other month since there's a lot of preparation in each chapter, the thinking it up, the going over it, the Beta reading, then the Beta's editing, then both me and the Beta reader proofread that.

Heck even the first chapter was a bit rushed. Speaking of shout out to Dragon441 for beta reading and the editing. Though the first chapter was rushed to keep the schedule I wanted, if I had waited one more week my ENTIRE schedule would've gone whack and I wouldn't have been able to get this out.

This story is still a work in progress but I hope to one day master longer stories and learn to stay with new ones. And since RWBY is ongoing I doubt I'll have any trouble with keeping this story alive.

A/N's will be posted as separate chapters to make things a bit more climactic so by now I should be at least a third of the way done with chapter 3


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _Evil appears. An encounter with the their enemies?_

Silver's POV

* * *

><p>It's been only two weeks since I first met team RWBY. But no matter how I look at it they seem to want to know more than they should.<p>

"Come on tell us!" Yang and Ruby said in unison. I shook my head and continued to eat my lunch.

"Why not?" Ruby asked sadly.

"Why do you think?" I asked annoyed."This is literally the twentieth time you've asked me about it today and I've already told you I don't want to talk about it!" I shouted.

They've persisted on asking me about my past. Though I've been rubbing them off as annoying pests. Was being on a team really this annoying?

"Okay then we won't ask about it anymore. Just talk to us at least. Even Blake talks more than you do." Weiss said glaring at her teammates."Or at least take part with team activities."

"What 'activities'? All you guys do is talk about things I would find little to no interest in. Besides there hasn't been any team assignments recently so I can mind my own business 'till then." I said angrily, but not so much yelling to not draw attention to myself. I glared at the group in front of me as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Girls bugging 'ya? You'll get used to them, I've had to." The one they all knew as 'Jaune' said in a harmless tone. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Be nice Jaune. Hi guys." Said the girl next to him, her name was Pyrrha.

"Hi Jaune, hi Pyrrha. So how've you guys been?" Yang greeted them.

I stood up in my seat and walked towards the buffet, that's right, it's a buffet. To grab myself another meatball sandwich, only to be stopped by Glynda.

"If you eat to many of those you're gonna throw up." I shrugged at her and grabbed a turkey sandwich instead."There you go." She said smiling. I walked back to my seat as Yang's face lit up with excitement.

I quickly turned around as Ruby and Weiss grabbed my hoodie and pulled me back to the table.

"Sit down." Weiss said pointing to the chair. I sighed and took my place at the table as they sat on either side of me as the evil glint in Yang's eyes only grew.

"So Silver, you doing anything later?" She asked, I had just taken a bite of my food and ended up choking slightly as I heard her.

"Why?" I said rubbing my throat.

"We're going out to dinner today and were wondering if you'd like to join us." She said smirking. My curiosity was lost but she continued."And you can bring any one person you want, wether it be someone like Cardin or Ozpin." She said regaining my attention.

I stared at her wondering what I should do. If I were to invite Glynda things would go south pretty fast. Either that or I could make an excuse. I didn't have anybody else to invite at the current moment or any idea of who else there was besides maybe the other teachers.

"I'll think on it." I said simply.

After that they didn't bother me at all. Nor did they even talk to me! Only time they did was when they asked about my opinions on the teachers when the discussion went to the classes we all took. Finishing my food I stood up in my from my seat and Weiss handed me a note. On it wrote "come to our dorm at exactly 7:30 later tonight if you're coming", which I smiled after reading it.

* * *

><p>I walked into the empty classroom where I meet Glynda for training to find the blonde standing there waiting for me.<p>

"I hear you're getting used to the girls." She said happily as I smirked.

"Well then, you're hearing things." I said putting my fists up."Oh afterwards I have something to talk to you about." I said charging.

"Whoa hold on Silver. What is it you need you need to tell me?" She asked side-stepping my attack.

I paused, not wanting to mention it to her. Now I regretted saying I wanted to talk about it.

"Uh... this is a bit out there and sudden, but... you wanna go out to dinner later?" I asked. Her face flushed the deepest red I've ever seen, even redder than when she's at her angriest.

"W-W-WHAT?!" She stuttered, panting from shock. I smiled and got down on one knee as a joke.

"Would you, Glynda Goodwitch, like to accompany me to dinner later tonight?" I asked Romeo style. She welled up from embarrassment and I fell over laughing.

"That's not funny!" She shouted trying not to laugh herself."Of course I would love to."

"Oh and by the way... it's kinda a team outing so-"

"WHAT?!" Her expression faded being replaced with anger."You're inviting me to dinner with them?!"

"Hey they said I could bring anyone I wanted so..." I paused for a second as she calmed herself."Look Glynda as much as I like you and all, which I still do, I doubt it'd stay a secret for very long anyways." I said. The only reason she was angry was because we originally wanted to keep it a secret.

Our reason being, I may not be a minor, such is contrary for most of team RWBY, but I was still much younger than her. So much so that she thought Ozpin and the other staff would be against it. As would everybody else.

"I know but... we'll say I'm your advisor!" She said in realization."After all you're not allowed off school grounds without a teacher right?"

I guess I almost forgot about that bit. So much has happened my memory just couldn't keep up.

"You have a good point... I'll only go if you go." I said shrugging lightly."Meet at their dorm at seven-thirty. But wear something casual." She nodded and she left the building.

I thought about the decision of actually agreeing on this little shenanigan the girls were more than likely doing. As much as I disliked them they were giving me a great opportunity to go somewhere, not necessarily to meet people but to enjoy myself.

I was also contemplating on what clothes I should wear to the dinner. I may have told Glynda casual but I already knew she had a dress waiting. How do I know this? When I got stuck in her apartment I decided to do some 'reconnaissance' around the place and found a dress hung up with a note that said "Till the hopeful first" which either meant she could predict the future or had been planning this for a while but either way I didn't care.

Back on subject, I didn't know whether casual or formal though I could try to do a horrible mixture of both I thought about what would happen if I showed up with a shirt and tie with five girls all at likely the same table or booth in hopefully an actual restaurant.

I let out a smooth sigh."What have I gotten myself into?" I asked no one in particular as an oddly deep and somehow omnipresent sounding voice answered me.

"_This is your fate. You have two choices, one you can deal with whatever goes wrong thus making you an altogether better person and gaining the trust of the humans. Or you could just forget about the entire thing, and be a free man. You never cared about the other students anyways why would you now?"_

"I see your still ready to corrupt me, Temp." I said referring to the nickname I gave to my VERY active evil temptation who responded with a laugh but turned into a raspy cough.

"_Just give this old geezer something to heal himself?"_ The voice loomed over my body as my silver hair flew over my eyes as I felt an incredibly painful shot of burning pain in my chest as I got on my knees.

I muttered out in an airless gasping voice."Hell no you demon." I said and the pain silenced."The professors and teachers are looking for progress, though I may never be fully trusted I can at least gain the loss of their worries." I said shaking the little pain that was left over off.

"Impressive, not many can trump temptation with logic in that state of resistance. If you would've taken too long you'd have been gone though." I looked over to the classroom door to see Ozpin himself standing there with an almost smirk like ghost smile on his face.

"I can handle it for now-"

"However, you obviously are starting to have trouble with that now due to the attraction of the opposite gender. Don't worry I'm not banning you from any of them. I just want you to take it easy, where the demon out instead of going for it." He said as if he were preaching to me about the 'God' that supposedly existed in this world.

"With all respect meant, Sir, but how would you know what I'm going through right now?" He stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder.

"My friend, if I may call you that, I have made many mistakes in my lifetime that I will never be able to take back. Do you know why I did those horrible things?" He asked, which turned a fake question because before I could answer he continued."Because I couldn't hold back the temptation, and I did it the same way you did." He paused then and looked at me with eyes of sympathy.

"You can call me anything you want. But again Sir I am not like you. I've been doing this for years and it hasn't gotten worse and I've learned the hard way not to let my guard down." I said as a look appeared on his face. One that was somehow indescribable from my perspective."After all I was caught and sent to you to be your problem right?"

"Well there's that. But remember this is a prestigious school and wether it be for security or legitimately you got in. And no student is going to leave here without proper training and education. Now get to class." I nodded and bounded off.

"_Clever boy that one." _The little demon said in the mans head."_Are you going to tell this one stories too?_"

"Shut up you monster, you've tortured my soul long enough." The little demon appeared behind Ozpin and he slammed his cane into the face of the creature sending it into nothingness.

"Damn it Ozpin the demon's right and we all know it. If the boy doesn't know soon enough he could ruin possibly the best relationship both him and Glynda will likely ever have." Oobleck said stepping forward.

"I know Barth, I just can't bring myself to tell him he's-"

"Now now he may still be nearby, the demon was also right about that, he's a crafty one he is." The green haired huntsman said chuckling.

* * *

><p>"Damn, formal it is I guess." I said stepping in front of the mirror for the umpteenth time.<p>

I've never felt myself so nervous in my life over something as simple as clothing... somethings getting to me I know it. I just don't know what it is.

This time a voice that didn't belong to greed spoke aloud."_Personally I think formal may as well be hoped of the other girls."_

"Yeah that's because we're the same person." I said quietly putting on a light grey dress shirt."Besides your my only wall if Temp ever gets close enough so stay on high alert." I said to my conscience.

I looked over to the clock and thought, 7:10... almost time to leave. I buttoned up the white trimmed tux over the light grey dress shirt and dusted my black dress pants. Sometimes I wonder why I even had a tuxedo tucked into my closet but now I'm glad I had one. My apartment was rather small meaning I had to have a limited wardrobe as well but I somehow managed to keep the odd colored tux.

Just then I heard a knocking at the door, much to my resent. I stood up from the bedside and walked towards the door and opened it to find cat girl standing there in front of me, all dolled up prettily. In other words it was Blake in a dress, I called her cat girl because that's what she reminded me of.

Ruby reminded me of a little sister that of course I never had, nor quite frankly thought I needed. Yang was sort of an older brother type figure oddly enough as being a girl and all, being the cocky, prankster, gangster older brother you'd find in most any teenage boy. Weiss was even weirder, from the depictions of other students she seems up tight and a bit prissy, but, whenever I'm around the group she seems none of the above. But that could just be because of her boyfriend named Neptune. I'll likely never understand that guy.

"Yeah what?" I asked her coldly as her once stoic and quiet look turned into one of a more timid and somehow shy nature. She never answered my question however as time seemed to have stopped and mere seconds felt like hours."Blake, do you need something?" I asked changing my tone slightly to stern.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and her face went beet red. I sighed and looked at the clock, 7:25, I had to hurry out or I wouldn't be able to meet up with Glynda. I turned around closing the door behind me locking it and I started down the hallway leaving a flustered and still Blake behind.

"Are you coming?" I asked, trying to hold back the smirk of amusement back to no avail. She nodded and we exited the building.

* * *

><p>Just what in the world came over me?! I felt so stupid not knowing, and even stupider not being able to respond to anything he said.<p>

I just kept shouting at myself, "Pathetic pathetic pathetic!" but no matter what I couldn't bring myself to speak. And the worst part is when we arrived early. The others had probably just changed and were on their way now. I myself had already dressed myself beforehand having finished all my classes.

I was wearing a black and purple formal dress with a shorter skirt that stopped just at the knees, and much to my chagrin and reluctancy I was also wearing a pair of black high-heels.

"Where's everyone else? At this rate my guest will be here before them." Silver said as if almost disappointed.

I wanted to respond but once again I somehow couldn't.

"Blake... I know this is kinda sudden. And that it may make things on the team awkward but I have to come out with it." He said pausing for a moment."Remember a few weeks ago when you... uh...-"

For the first time I answered."I know. But I don't exactly want to remember." I said to him and he looked at me gently.

"Yeah to sum up what I'm about to say... I have a girlfriend so I'd be happy if things just stayed friendly between us." My heart sank.

'_He has a girlfriend?!'_

He chuckled for a second before the rest of the girls walked up to the two of us. We had been waiting in the dorm lobby and the rest of my team and... Ms. Goodwitch walked into the building. I knew what the other girls were wearing but what SHE was wearing caught many eyes, and oh how I hated it.

She wore a dress similar to mine with the exception of the colors, hers were white and pink, another thing about hers that was different was where the dress showed skin. Mine was in a shorter skirt, hers was a REALLY low V neck revealing a lot of her larger cleavage.

The others except for Yang wore the same thing but with different style. Ruby's had black and red whilst having a tutu similarity and Weiss had hers with a white wool sweater. Yang was the only one wearing something different, a yellow short skirt that went half way up her thighs, and she wore the under shirt for the school uniform but unbuttoned and like Goodwitch, showed off quite a lot of cleavage.

"Ladies I'd like you to meet my guest, Glynda." He said gesturing to the woman, who in turn curtseyed. And I glared at her.

"Is something wrong Ms. Belladonna?" She asked and I shook my head. If she wanted to play that game then I'd be one to play as well. I grabbed hold of Silver's left arm and hugged it tightly, she fumed at my show of affection thus proving my tactics a success.

However my moments of triumph didn't last long as he shoved me off him.

"Blake I just talked to you about this. Please." He said pleadingly. Glynda walked up to him and grabbed his right arm shoving in between the cleavage.

The worst part about that was despite his face being beet red he didn't do anything about it.

"My turn!" Yang shouted as he quickly darted away leaving us girls alone in the building, minus Yang who chased after him.

I glared daggers over at Goodwench who did nothing but smirk. Ruby and Weiss backed away slowly worried of what might happen.

"I didn't expect to see you here Ms. Goodwitch?" Weiss said curiously.

"Well you girls haven't been filled in with the rules of the deal we made to keep him alive. So just to enlighten you." She paused for a moment then continued."Silver's only allowed here because the military has no other way of keeping an eye on him, and he may only leave academy grounds with a teacher or staff member. And to top it off he may very well be in danger." She said worriedly.

"Danger?" Ruby asked dumbly.

"There's someone after him, or more accurately, his abilities. He can absorb Dust and has Grimm blood. He's got more power than even he thinks."

"With the power to trump Man kinds only weapon against the Grimm and him being part Grimm...-" Weiss mumbled.

"Wow." Ruby gasped quietly.

She left the building starting after Silver and Yang.

"That's really amazing, but it's also scary at the same time."

"Who do you think is after him?" Weiss asked me and I came to a realization."You don't think-"

"Yeah I do. But if we're right about this, there's no where for him to be safe." I said thinking to myself about the possible outcome.

"If the White Fang ARE after him we gotta do somethi-" Ruby spoke but was stopped by Weiss who whispered in her ear."Right..."

Just then Silver walked in.

"Are you guys coming or not?" We all nodded and left the building.

* * *

><p>This was fantastic, perfectly and utterly fantastic.<p>

After we arrived at the restaurant everybody went quiet. Making an awkward situation. I thought they were gonna ask me questions again which probably would've been the case. Even Yang was shut up.

"I'd like to know why you guys dragged me out here." I said coldly. Then I received an answer from Weiss who seemed to be the only one that would've answered.

"Because we wanted to ask you some questions, just as an example what was your past like other than being saved by the Dragon Grimm?" She asked and I thought for a moment.

"Well besides that I lived in a village outside these supposed Safe-Havens. We lived fine for a long while. Even so long my parents said they grew up in the same place I was born." I paused for a small second to look at the girls, their attention seemed to have been driven onto me I continued."Things were often tranquil for the most part. But sometimes we'd get paid visits from the dragons, the visits were only for hours but those hours felt like days when I played with them."

"The best part about it being the dragon that saved me, her name was-"

"Her?" Glynda asked me oddly, a bit of jealousy in her tone. Interrupting my sentence.

"I say her because there really isn't an appropriate way to tell a dragons gender besides their name. Plus do you think I ever cared? I was only five or so back then." I said chuckling."Anyways yeah the dragon that saved me, her name was Azuré. And every time the dragons came to visit she would always play with me. Like an older sister almost."

"When I was about ten years old she came to visit for an entire day. I was so happy. But that's when everything went bad..." I stopped, my memories of my parents flooded in and I felt like I was about to cry. But I didn't want to cry in front of them so I dismissed them."Any other questions?"

"Why don't you like hanging out with us?" Ruby asked. That question must've been lingering on for quite a while cause the girls all nodded.

"I can't give you a straight answer to that but as you may or may not know I've been having trust issues lately when it comes to you guys." I said looking over them."After all aren't you still hiding things from me?" I asked and they all turned away at once.

"Okay fine, a secret for a secret." Ruby said trying to stare me down."We tell you our secrets and you tell us yours." She said smugly.

"Great idea Sis!" Yang said in a cheery tone.

I could feel the mood immediately improving as Blake and Weiss both smiled happily.

"You guys first." I said worriedly.

"Okay. Yang wanted to be a guy when she was little." Ruby said jokingly as the yellow haired she-demon's face turned beet red as she screamed at her sister.

"That's not a secret Ruby." Oh how I wanted to fall to the floor in laughter. Though annoying sometimes she can be the most hilarious out of the group."Fine I'll go first. What did you have in mind?"

"Who's your girlfriend?" Blake asked raising a suspicious eye brow.

"Well there's one I was expecting, and to answer she's sitting to my left." I said gesturing to Glynda, who let out a slight yip and a deep blush. As did Blake and Yang."Yup now you know my secret, I'm into older women." I said grinning. I wanted to laugh but this time I couldn't hold it back and went out full.

"A-a-are y-you serious?!" Weiss asked in shock and I nodded.

"Wasn't expecting an answer were you? I decided to make it known since you guys would've found out somehow anyways." I said with a sigh, putting an arm around Glynda and pulling her in to kiss her. But as I got closer I whispered in her ear."Play along please, I have a plan." I said kissing her cheek.

"And Ozpin's allowing it?!" Yang asked and Glynda nodded as I moved back to my seat.

"That's adorable! I feel so happy for you two!" Weiss said smiling gleefully. Earning a glare from Yang and Blake who sported looks of jealousy and anger.

"Now it's your guys' turn. Why does Blake wear a bow like that?" I asked and everything went quiet. Glynda looked at me and shrugged as I asked again."Hello? I answered your question now you answer mine, a secret for a secret." Ruby, who was sitting to my right, whispered in my ear the answer I never expected to hear.

"Because she's a... faunus."

I paused for a second to think to myself whether I should make a joke out of it or just laugh. Though I surprised myself when neither happened.

"And that's a problem because?" I asked and looked to the cat-girl."Why would she be ashamed of that? I mean it's one thing to be picked on for it but another when you know it's bad which in my case is exactly that."

"You don't understand, I want to hide because there're things I've done I don't want anybody to know about-"

"Like a few weeks ago when you tried to pin me on the bed? Yeah trust me Blake you're not the only one." I interrupted her. She put on a look of shame."Don't even start. Next question." I said changing the subject to keep things from going gloomy. As much as I wanted to hate them, seeing them sad wouldn't be too good since it's a negative emotion.

And god knows what'll happen then.

"Okay... what do you think of us?" Yang asked helping with the subject change.

"Well that depends. I have different views for each of you. For instance Ruby's like the little sister I never thought to want. You're a pest, Weiss I haven't really gotten to know all that well, and Blake's the girl that nearly raped me."

"A bit too specific don't you think?" Yang asked and I shook my head."Okay then."

"My turn again, but this will probably be the last time. You guys are always gone after school, what are you doing?"

"That is one question we can't answer-" Weiss began but was interrupted.

"But one that I can answer." Glynda said glaring at the girls."They've been trying to go against these bastards called the White Fang recently and have been obsessed with them."

"We're not obsessed!" Ruby said pouting slightly, admittedly her face was kinda cute like that... Never mind.

"Really? Even by going out EVERY day to find out information about them?"

"Well if you say it like that..." Yang said shrugging.

I wasn't sure whether I was seeing things or not because her entire body started flowing intensely as if she was some kind of illusion. Just then a small pain started to build up in my neck until it was to painful to bear and I fell out of my seat and I lost all feeling in my body.

"SILVER!" I heard multiple voices, then gunshots, then explosions, then the screams and I could feel the panic and fear. I looked up as best I could to see a man standing over me. He wore a white trench coat, had bright orange hair and wore a bowler hat.

"Why hello there, we're gonna have tons of fun aren't we?" He asked me as I looked past him.

Glynda was being pinned to a wall by her throat by a giant man in some kinda of robotic exosuit. Weiss was holding her sword against another giant man in the same kinda robotic exo-suit, he had a giant chainsaw and was trying to cut to her. Behind her was a fainted Ruby being held by Yang, Blake was charging the man standing over me but was blasted with a giant ball of fire.

"Good work. Now get him out of here." I heard a woman's voice. My body was lifted off the ground as I slowly felt the feeling in my body come back. As I was carried away I was able to see the back of the woman, she was wearing a crimson and yellow dress.

I tried to move but I still had yet to regain my full strength. The building shrunk in the distance as the man tossed me onto an aircraft and smirked at me hopping in himself. Then he held something in his hand, a vial, and jabbed it into my shoulder chuckling evilly as I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I couldn't see anything, but I heard voices. But only barely.<p>

"And... we... because... orders..." The voice was slightly muffled and a sharp pain drove through my head as I tried to scream, all my body did how ever was flinch.

Just then I felt a hand on my head and suddenly the pain was gone and I could hear properly.

"Now just open your eyes, careful now." The voice sounded like it belonged to an angel, but of course not the good kind. More like a seductive, dark, and evil angel. However I obeyed and opened my eyes very slowly and looked up to see the same woman I saw before. I sat up slowly glaring at her."Well now you're awake at least."

"It might not be safe to be that close to him Ci-" The man with orange hair and the bowler hat began but was interrupted by a glare from his companion. I looked at how close she was and thought of something.

"He's practically harmless after those shots, normal people fall close to dead with one of those shots. We hit him with eight." She said in a cocky tone.

"Well you're right about that." He admitted twirling his cane.

"Now that you're awake it's time to maybe answer some questions, if you have any that is." The woman said smiling at me.

I didn't want to speak. My hand darted upwards clenching her neck in my hand as the man raised a gun to my head. But before he had the chance to pull the trigger I pulled her in front of me. She laughed slightly as I grabbed her hands and pinned them against her back.

"Is that any way to act? You're our guest after all." I squeezed her arms interrupting her and she gasped.

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands lady. You guys kidnapped me and this is just me returning the favor." I said angrily glaring daggers towards the man ahead who held the gun.

"Go ahead, kill me. But if you do this entire building will be after you. Unless you can kill us both fast enough. OR you can let me go and we can talk this thr- AH!" She gasped again as I squeezed her arms again once again interrupting her mid-sentence.

"_Kill them. You know you can do it anytime you want! You're just as dangerous as any army these two could easily have!_" I heard the demonic and evil voice of Temptation in my head.

"_No! Let it slide and talk it over, wait for an opening! If you bide your time we can get out of this alive and with as little trouble as possible!" _The voice of my conscience rang.

"Well?" She asked, the man was shaking of fear as he aimed the pistol. I let go of the girl as she stepped away from me."There you go. Now then at least you have a brain." She mocked as I shrugged.

"I needed a bit of time to look around. How was I supposed to know you wouldn't have shot me with those tickle darts." I retorted making her glare."So what do you guys here at the White Fang headquarters have in store for me?" I asked and they both went wide-eyed.

"How did you-"

"Ears bro, like I said I needed time to look around. I used the voices of the faunus posted around this little camp and listened to their conversations. It's incredible how stupid your soldiers are." I put my hands in my pockets, only to realize I had none.

Instead of my clothes or my tux all I was wearing was a pair of white skinny jeans. I had no shirt on revealing the tattoo that was on my chest. I smirked at the two of them once I realized this too.

"Okay then... I actually had a request for you. Well SHE does anyway." The orange haired man said gesturing to the woman with his cane, he still held onto the gun tightly.

"And what might that be? Just wanted to know before I trash this place." My smirk only grew as the woman laughed.

"Alright tough guy. You know those two voices in your head?" She asked as my confidence vanished."The voice known as Temptation is talking right now right? Do what it says."

"Sorry ma'am but I can't do that. Now where's the exit?" I asked grabbing my necklace. I put the chain around my neck and turned back to them."Or would you rather have me trash this place?" The woman glared at me as if ready to stab me with something as the orange hair aimed towards me and pulled the trigger.

The sound of a gunshot rang through the camp as an alarm was sounded and I felt a slight impact on my shoulder. I looked to where I was hit to see the bullet smashed against my chest, stuck due to the random sweat of the oddly heating room. I looked back up and put a nice cheesy, creepy, insane looking, grin on my face as he dropped the gun and ran out of the tent as the temperature in there rose intensely.

"I have to say I agree to disagree with both." She said, her amber eyes glared at me. The amber color turned to more of a yellow and small flames flowed out of her eyes like some type of eyeshadow or something.

"Fire huh? So you're one of those people who- excuse me but I'm not done talking." She swung at me her hands alit with yellow and red hued flames. However I caught the punch before it could do anything."You can use Dust but like this you're ultimately helpless." I said uppercutting her stomach making her cough and spit up blood.

She fell over curling herself up as the tent was lifted. The camp was rather large. Giant robots and guys with both firearms and swords stood around me. A good fifty of each and four robots.

I pounded my fists together, using my flames this time. My entire body emanated a light blue coloring around me as my hands alit with large blue flames.

"Who's first?" I asked as two robots and half the men and women ran at me. I held out my left hand in front of me, balled it into a fist and hammered it into the ground. A small explosion surrounded me as I was launched into the air. I put my right hand downwards towards the first two robots and the last of the remaining half.

I opened my fist and released a large blast of blue fire towards the ground destroying the robot and eliminating the other half of White Fang standing too close. The rest retreated, as did the orange haired man. The other two robots stood between me and them.

"**_COME ON SILVER! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! KILL THEM, KILL THEM ALL!_**_" _Temptation said to me in my mind, the sound and demand was overwhelming. But in listening to it would make things too easy for that lady, and I didn't want to do that.

"_Silver don't do_ _it_!" ( This: underlined means the figure is small and/or more silent or distant).

I glared up at the two remaining robots as they pointed their large cannons towards me. I darted forwards the robots as they fired their weapons. I blasted one and jumped up to the other and drop kicked it to the ground.

I jumped backwards as the two robots stood back up. One of them charged and lifted it's foot making a resemblance to a drop kick. I put my arms up to block as the robots foot collided with my arms. I pushed forward tripping it and pulled a fist back and alit it with blue flames and punching forward at the bot.

It exploded and the other robot ran forward and pointed the gun at my face at point blank range. I side-stepped avoiding the shot and alit my foot with blue flames and kicked upwards sending it backwards destroying it.

I then fell to my knees from exhaustion as I looked around the camp, the place was burning and there were still Faunus retreating after seeing the two large robots being destroyed. I rested for a moment and looked towards the city of Vale and grinned.

"That felt great. Maybe next time though I shouldn't overdo it so much." I said standing up. Off in the distance I heard the howls and screeches of Grimm closing in on the area as the screams of Faunus become overwhelming. I looked around and saw the White Fang members getting torn to pieces by the Grimm that had arrived.

A giant Beowolf suddenly appeared in front of me. It didn't move at all it just... stared. As if curious about wether to kill me or not. I glared at it and lit my fists with the same blue flames as Faunus ran past and hid behind me.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"You're a huntsman right? HELP US!" One shouted and I rolled my eyes and punched the wolf in the stomach as the sound of crushed bones rang out. The Beowolf was launched away and into a tree as the rest of it's pack stared at me for a second.

"You all want some too?!" I asked as they backed away slowly. I looked around at the eyes of my opponents to see... fear, the one emotion that fed these monsters was being shown in their own eyes at the sight of me.

The largest one howled as they ran off. I then turned to the members of the White Fang who also were sporting the most frightened looks on their faces. I approached them as they didn't dare to move.

"Not to be inconvenient but, I'm out." I said leaving them.

* * *

><p>When I arrived on Academy grounds I headed towards the dorm building. It was rather late so I'd suspected Glynda to have gone home already. I knocked on team RWBY's door and waited for an answer.<p>

Surprisingly enough Ruby was the one to answer the door."Hi Silver." She said quietly rubbing her eyes. Then she gasped and I put my hand over her mouth. She muffled."SILVER?!" But thanks to my hand it came out as a loud mumble.

"SHH!" I hushed her and she nodded. And in a yelling whisper she exclaimed.

"How'd you get back?" She asked and I sighed and pointed to the inner part of the dorm room."Oh! Hurry in then!" She said as I walked in.

I looked around, the room was empty except for Ruby herself and the lights were off signaling the girl had just woken up.

"Well?!" She asked and I sat down and shot her a slight glare."Sorry." She said in a speedy voice.

"I had a little fight with these guys called the White Fang. And from what I suspect it's those people Glynda was talking about when I asked you about them." Ruby rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously."Ruby, if you want me to trust you guys you're gonna have to tell me about these things. Besides, I think I may have made an enemy out of them myself." Ruby stopped and looked down ashamed.

"We were worried about what would happen if you got involved." She said sadly and I smiled lightly.

"Well it's a bit late for that now. Where're the others?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Yang's probably out stress eating, Weiss is probably out still searching for you and Blake's in the hospital for her burn wounds." She said.

"I didn't know things would end up so badly, I expected as much from Glynda but not really from you guys."

"Of course!" She said as if surprised."You're a member of our team! And the first person to catch my older sisters... 'interest'." She said slyly. I sighed and flopped myself onto the bed I was sitting on. Ruby sat down next to me and laid down.

"Ruby?"

"You're in MY bed, I don't see a problem here." I rolled over giving her room as I sat up to switch beds. But when I did she grabbed my wrist. I cringed and laid back down as she giggled hugging me.

"_This must be what it's like having a younger sister... IT SUUUUCKS!" _Temp said in my head.

"_Oh quit complaining, you'd normally tempt him into doing something like raping the poor girl. But it's kinda nice don't you think Silver?_" My conscience asked and I self-consciously nodded.

'_Yeah... I guess so._' I grinned to myself as I heard a slight moan from the small girl. I turned towards her to see a sad look on her face.'_Wow she's out already!_' She squeezed tighter and blushed feeling my bare chest on her face. I swore some sort of blush as well but considering I had been in the situation before not as much. I sighed and let myself drift off quietly.

* * *

><p>I was woken up by the unpleasant sound of the dorm room door opening and Yang yawning out a sentence.<p>

"Sis we're back. But we couldn't find hi-OH MY GOD!" She shouted as Blake and Weiss walked in behind her. Blake glared at the scene before her as I pulled the covers over my head covering the light.

"Aw how cute!" Weiss exclaimed giddily."If of course he hadn't told us himself he had a girlfriend." She added slyly.

"You think this is cute?" Blake asked her slightly angrily.

I sat up throwing the covers over the red-head I had slept with. Causing her to wake up. They all gasped at the sight of me without a shirt on.

"Oh give it a rest it isn't the first time you've seen me without a shirt." I said annoyed at the oddly hormonal glares protruding from their eyes.

"But... your wounds!" They said pointing to the bruises and scratches I had on me.

"Nothing I can't handle." I said as Ruby ran to dress herself leaving me alone with the last three girls.

There was an awkward silence between the four of us. I looked around at them but whenever I made eye-contact they turned away. Except for Yang, she returned my gaze with a glare of hatred and anger.

"You realize my sisters a lot younger than you right?" I nodded."And that she's a minor?!"

"Romeo and Juliet law." I joked causing the golden blonde to fume up at my response. I let out a slight chuckle as Ruby walked back in. But she also had an extra pair of clothes with her.

"Here you go!" She said handing them to me. There was a pair of black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt along with a light grey T shirt. I walked out to change into the clothes.

And a few moments later I walked back out in my new clothing and of course my silver chain necklace. I gave a confident grin towards the ladies in the room as half them blushed. Ruby smiled and Weiss gave me a thumbs up.

"Now we head to class, thanks for the clothes Ruby." I said walking out the door.

"_Stupid girls, at this rate I'll never lose my virginity to an older woman._" I stopped choking on my breath as Temp said in my brain.

"_Do you mind?! This poor boy may be of age but he doesn't want that! Right? Silver?" _Conscience asked me and I self consciously nodded and resumed my walking.

"Sometimes I think my demons have their own minds." I whispered to myself sighing."Sorry girls I'll see you later. I should probably go see Glynda-"

"Yeah she's probably worried sick about you." Yang interrupted me sarcastically.

"Actually yes that's why I'm going to see her real quick. You don't have to be rude." I glared at the blonde who let out a huff and turned away."Or are you just jealous?" She squeaked lightly and her face went so red it seemed to be a maroon color.

"H-h-how c-could y-you Ruby!" She cried as her sister grinned happily.

I approached the BTS(Battle Training Stage) building and opened the door. Ruby and the others waited outside and I closed the door behind me.

"Glynda?" I asked as the last students left the building after their class. She jumped me and kissed me.

The kiss lasted for quite a while as we both pulled away for air. I stared into her eyes and hugged her. She sobbed on my shoulder as I smiled.

"Missed me that much huh?" I asked and she nodded, tears came full force and the sobbed turned into actual crying."It's alright. Grown women shouldn't cry this much unless their watching some sappy romance movie." I joked and she backed away and nodded blushing lightly.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean you were kidnapped and stuff and-OH MY GOD!" She looked at me clearly and gasped.

"It doesn't hurt Glynda I'm fine." She played with my face as I said that. Her face was worried sick as her eyes widened when she saw the wounds. She let go of my face and sighed as calmly as possible.

"Okay then, I'll tell Ozpin you made it back alive. Now get to your classes." She said nervously as I nodded and exited the building and walked to the main building to my next class.

There waiting for me was the happy go-lucky team of young huntresses. I smiled as they waved towards me.

'_I guess they're growing on me a bit._' I thought to myself as I walked in the building.

"_NO NO NO! THEY ARE NOT GROWING ON YOU!" _Temptation yelled angrily in my head.

_"And so what if they are? Silver doesn't seem to mind_." Conscience stated happily. True, I didn't mind at all, it was a chance to change myself from the demon that I don't want to be.

* * *

><p>End of chapter<p> 


	4. The second Authors note

I don't think I said this before but, this is an **AU**(Alternate Universe) story that sticks partially to the storyline while adding an OC(s) into the mix and having it's own storyline.

First things first, Reviews and Favorites to date(I shall list the names of only reviewers and faves):

Reviews: RomanceDagger(MVP), khdudeable.

Favorites: blackdeath34(First fave MVP), Emperor of destruction, Monochrome Spectrum, Zombiereap, Dborn998, tgood98 and dadman9994.

Totatl: Followers=11, Faves=8, Reviews=2

Thank you all for following! I will put MVP after the earliest follower/fave as of each update. THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH! I never thought I'd get 9 and 7 on the first chapter!(Yes I know MVP means most important player. But just ignore it 'kay? I'm the author here)

Second thing on my announcement list is... oh yeah update schedule! I said it's two months and it's kinda true but 1 month SHOULD be more than enough time. So I will try to keep the updates(NOT CHAPTERS) quick as I can to keep your hopes up that this won't stop.

#3 is OC submissions. I've decided not to do them after all. Primarily because Silver isn't originally a friendly character but is slowly changing over time, as it was made obvious in this months chapter. But not fast enough to where he'll react well with even more characters. And to top that off this story a slight sad story and I've seen so far that the only stories that have accepted OC's are the ones that are adventurous and have happy endings... Which are rather common.

Number four on the list is actually about the story itself. Actually the next chapter. The next chapter something happens to help Silver grow closer to team RWBY and Glynda. But thanks to this I may have writers block, it usually happens when either one of two things happens: 1 The story starts progressing out of my control(It doesn't follow what I wanted), and 2 if there's romance in a chapter, I've never experienced it in Real Life and I'm not afraid to admit it. Which causes my brain to go on lockdown since I'm trying to do something I don't have experience in(Especially lemons).

Fifth on the list is explaining when there's a "Filler"(As it is dubbed in anime terms) takes place. It'll be obvious with all the context clues but I have a friend on this site who's readers are... less intelligent and can't tell a flashback to dialogue. So to back up the context clues and such I will be making sure to announce it in a pre-chapter A/N. Though this does go against what I originally wanted I want to make things clear for everybody and make the story as understandable and enjoyable as possible.

Numero seis! Character devlopumentu. I personally like developing characters especially my own. And as emo as Silver is I want him to develop. This means over time He will become more and more friendly to the team. Because say you just moved into a new town, you end up meeting people you never thought could be your friends and you don't like them at first. But after a few weeks or so things get pretty normal, or you get used to them. I don't want Silver to be a repetitive character so things will go like that. Plus I want to accomplish as much as possible with the update schedule being such a long wait. To explain better: If updates were faster Silver would develop slower, but thanks to long update waits he will develop rather quickly.

Seven. Chapter titles! They may be odd but I took the idea of chapter titles from the Anime Soul Eater. But as most disclaimers and such I do not own Soul Eater I just borrowed the title style.

Last but not least. POLL DANCING! You know what I mean. On my profile there's a Poll asking which you'd prefer, I won't give the details because logic said so. You'll find out later what I'm talking about but until then, go on and check it out!

And I think that's about all of it. Thank you for reading my story and I shall see you all next month when I update again.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _Arming the deadly weapon! Trust gained?_

Silver's Point of View

* * *

><p>Things were going smoother than expected today. RWBY has been helping me with a lot of things. Telling me more and more about their history together. And how they prevented Vale from being in severe danger, catching Torchwick and such.<p>

To be quite honest though the past few days have been pretty hectic from what they say. They could've invited me along or something... not that it matters. Today though was particularly slow, it was around mid-day and the girls' classes just ended.

I however was bound to their dorm with nothing to do but sleep. Which surprisingly got boring. And when they did get back all they did was talk about... things. And I was left out.

Though Yang noticed my dismay and walked over to me.

"So Silver, how was your day?" she asked me crossing her arms and leaning on her hip.

"Pretty boring. Things seem to be going very slow for me recently..." I replied back, depressingly. Then looking over to her I noticed a slight smirk on her face as she turned away to talk to the other girls.

I worried that whatever that smirk was plastered on her face for would be something I obviously would not enjoy. She turned back to face me and smiled. I sprung up from my seat and paced backwards towards the door.

"Oh come on! You don't even know what I had planned," she said sighing hopelessly.

"So your idea wasn't something dumb, perverted, or would involve me without clothing?" I ask and she nods. I let out a breath of relief as she snickers.

"Well, not two of those things anyway," she said and was elbowed in the arm by Weiss. Who huffed in annoyance.

"Yang be nice to the poor guy, he suffers your teasing enough," Weiss said defending me.

"We had planned to do something for you today anyway. How do you feel about getting a weapon? Like ours that is?" Ruby asked me cheerfully.

I thought about it for a moment. Looked around at their faces to see what they could possibly be thinking. Nothing suspicious.

"You guys would be giving a weapon, to a weapon. You realize that right?" I ask and they laughed. I guess my joke was funny this time? Or was it that stupid?

"It's fine. Plus with a weapon you can access Dust more easily!" Ruby said putting on fake glasses.

"Or I could fight with this. You know the flames I can discharge from my entire body? Innately?" I said demonstrating what I meant. Forming a blue flame in my left hand.

Yang flicked her wrist as if to call me a show off, Ruby stared at the flame in awe. Weiss did the same, but Weiss style. And Blake stared emotionless at it. Their reactions were rather comforting, after all I actually tried to make my flames not look deadly as hell itself.

"Amazing!"

"Ruby we've seen this trick before," Yang said to her sister.

"Yeah but it's always so cool seeing it!" she said with glee. Her sister just sighed and stared at me.

I extinguished the flame and shrugged.

"But, if only one of you came with me it wouldn't be as weird," I said, confusing them."Think about it, a teenager walking around with group of minors is going to look suspicious right? So if only one of you joined me, plus the obvious Teacher escort, it would be easier,"

"So, like a supervised date?" Weiss asked curious, as well blushing slightly.

I slapped my forehead with the palm of head. Humiliated at the stupidity of the question. Then angrily, I shook my head.

"That's basically the description of it, Silver and you can't avoid it looking like that," Yang said smirking.

"No, that's NOT what I meant damn it! Look just, decide which one of you's coming and then talk to me. I have to go to combat training," I said walking towards the door.

"Don't need to, I'm going with you!" Yang said springing from her seat on the bed. Wrapping her arms around my neck violently.

"Yang you don't know that, what if one of us wants to go?" Blake asked shyly.

"Then you can do whatever with him next time! Besides it's not like it's a date, he said so himself!" Yang replied happily. I sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't understand that concept very well?" I said to her quietly. She pulled me out the door quickly.

She rushed down the hall ahead of me towards the staff office. One other thing I found weird about this place is that it had the normal school building structure. It had a staff office, a few classrooms, several floors, a dorms for both genders(for students who aren't here for combat means) and teams, a huge cafeteria for the hundred plus students, an outdoor field which oddly enough everyone seems to use, and something only this place would have; a combat training ground.

And despite being here for a few weeks I haven't even been around the whole building! Not even the Team has been through the whole thing. And from what Glynda tells me this is just the first and second year area, there's a whole other part that's just for third and fourth years.

I followed Yang into the staff office. Peering in I saw Yang talking to one of the teachers, specifically Professor Oobleck.

"I suppose, but then again what can we expect from him AFTER he gets a special weapon? He's proven to be capable of combat with or without weapons, as we have known via his Semblance," he said to Yang in a serious tone.

"I wouldn't know that! All I know is it'll make him feel less..." Yang trailed off thinking of what to say.

"It'll make him feel like he's not left out? How can you be sure? What if he doesn't feel the same way you do about his... condition?"

I knocked on the door not wanting the conversation to continue. Oobleck was right about one thing, I don't feel the same way they do about what's been going on with me. But then again, it's likely no one will ever understand.

"Ah Silver, welcome! I suspect you're here about Yang's request? What weapon do you plan on getting?" he asked me curiously.

"I was thinking something along the lines of an ax of some sort... why?" I asked him back.

"Well I was curious about what our most unique student would choose to use in combat. That's not to say your hand to hand combat skills aren't respected among us Teachers," that was certainly surprising. I didn't expect the teachers to respect my "special" abilities."In fact if we could replicate your abilities it would make training new Hunters and Huntresses easier!"

"What would you need for that?"

"Your DNA, maybe a limb, you know. Minor things!" he said with excitement. Oh if only I shared his excitement. Though I wasn't too keen on giving everyone demon blood.

"I'd prefer my limbs professor. Ready to go Yang?"

"Yup! Are you as excited as I am?" she asked me curious of my level of excitement. I couldn't say I was all THAT excited about it. Even though I was finally being included in something related to an activity.

"Maybe, but then again probably not for the same reason," I said sheepishly. She took the bait and smiled at me happily.

"Whatever you say Silver, whatever you say,"

* * *

><p>After walking around Vale for a while we eventually arrived at a Weapon's Smith.<p>

"See anything that you might find interesting?" the man behind the counter asked.

There was assortment of different weapons, from battle axes to brass knuckles. Scythes to blunt swords. Hammers to maces. It was incredible for something so... deadly.

"You bet I do," I looked around the place astonished.

I was primarily searching for something without a Dust Converter. Mainly because I have the elemental attack down with my Semblance. See, a Dust Converter is something that's built into most weapons. But also have detachable versions as well.

But then again, seeing as I may find dual weapons to be my style of weapon having the ability to use three different Dust elements would be kind of overkill. I mean really, it's bad enough they're giving me a weapon.

"Any specifics you have? Maybe I can help you find what you're searching for?"

"Hm... you have any heavy dual weapons without Dust Converters?" I asked, he nodded and walked towards the back of the store.

Yang, being Yang, was sitting on a seat next to the purchasing counter. Somehow she'd nodded off to sleep. Not wanting to disturb her, I sat and waited in the seat next to hers.

Then the man reappeared, carting in a barrel of what appeared to be an assortment of weapons. He stopped it in front of me and smiled.

"You may test out the weapons in there," he said pointing to a door."When you're done make sure to bring back the weapons you used."

"Will do." I pushed the barrel to the door and opened it.

Before I could get the barrel of weapons through the door, Yang woke up from her snooze-fest and decided to join me in the testing of my future weapon.

We entered the testing grounds, though it seemed an awful lot like a shooting range for gunnery weapons. Even if I didn't specify whether I wanted range or melee, so there certainly was a lot to test out. I tapped a small button on the barrel as it flipped over and rolled out like a red carpet.

Along the outstretched lining of the barrel was the armory of weapons I had to choose from. So I got to starting. Yang watched in awe as I swung each blade and shot each rifle.

However there was a last choice of three different combinations. There was the rifling combo which consisted of nothing but two rifles I deemed good, a swordsman combo which consisted of two melee weapons I chose, and the rifle blade combo which consisted of one weapon from both combos.

I wasn't too sure what my style was yet so I thought of purchasing all four of the weapons. This decision was surprisingly hard. Yang eventually got bored and started to tap her foot restlessly. And before I knew it, she was in my face telling me to hurry up.

"Okay then how about this, you use them in different combinations against ME and whichever feels best you choose that one."

"Sounds good, except I'm not in the mood to hit a girl." I said sitting down. She glared at me and activated her gauntlets."Fine, fine. Let's do this." I picked up the two ranged weapons, then I realized something."Yang?"

"Yes?"

"These don't have Converters-"

"Your point?"

"It'd be pointless. Converted guns have the bonus of having the element infused to them as ammo. Even if they run out they still have that. But with these things once I'm out of ammo I'm done for... So melee it is." I said, ruining her fun. She wanted to fight me just once.

I picked up the two melee weapons, which were two black-handled red-bladed hatchets, the blades were a square shape with sharp point going out the opposite end. Twirling them in my hands with a smirk I put all the weapons I had tested back. Rolled up the barrel and drove it out of the range.

I walked over to the cash register and put down the two hatchets. The man smiled at me with a keen eye and nodded.

"You've got some good taste kid, normally they'd just run in, get the "coolest" or "most badass" thing they could find, spend the unnecessary money and be done." he chuckled, placing the cash I gave him into the register."Well have fun with your new weapon!"

"Thank you." I said, leaving sheathing the two weapons at my sides and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Later that day I was back in the dorm room waiting for something to happen. On the bright so, though I had combat training in a few minutes.<p>

"Can we go with you to your combat training?" Ruby asked me, excitement and hope in her squeaky little voice.

"Not sure, maybe if you guys asked Glynda she might let you." I replied to her, she gasped in happiness and darted out of the room."Are you guys really that excited to see me fight? Why?" I turned to the others to ask.

"Because, we want to see more of your ability. So far we've only seen Ice and Earth, we wanna see something... shocking." Weiss said, trying to be funny.

'_Great, they had to pick one of the elements I can't control. And the one thing that hurts the most.'_ I thought to myself cringing.

Ruby slammed the door open and jumped on my back.

"SHE SAID WE CAN GO!" she shouted at the top of her screeching lungs as I tried to keep my suddenly disturbed balance.

"Awesome, we can finally see what you're really capable of!" Yang said with a smirk on her face.

Blake was silent, though. I could tell she was also excited the way her eyes looked, they were slightly wide and gleaming.

"Fine then. If you'd all want to join me then I'd be happy to bring you all with me." I said bowing, causing the majority to blush. Ruby was too excited whilst piggy-backing me to notice though.

"YAY!" the red-head shouted happily.

"Oh and by the way, Yang?"

"What is it?"

"You wouldn't mind if we shared your sister would you?" I asked, Ruby stopped and fell off me laughing, while Yang's face went blood red with embarrassment. I too fell over laughing. One thing's for sure, she took that the wrong way.

What I had meant it by was the fact Ruby's starting to seem more and more like a little sister to me. But I am just about to repeat that back to the blushing blonde.

"Not what I meant, I meant the fact that Ruby's starting to become more and more like a little sister to me." they all stopped this time, no laughing, blushing, or excitement. Just pure shock."What? Did I say something?"

"Does this mean... you finally trust us?!" Blake asked, astonished.

I slapped my palm to my forehead in agony. Then I stared them all down as if they were puppies who'd just made a mess of my home.

"You guys are hopeless. Alright I think it's about time to go." I said walking towards the door, snapping them out of their dazes. They all rushed behind me to catch up. Ruby being the smallest, got through the door first.

"I'll take that as a yes." she said smiling happily, as we left the dorm building.

A silent walk through campus proved to be very peaceful, the gentle evening breeze whisked against my skin softly. The orange, yellow and red light bouncing off the clouds as the sun set looked amazing as well. By now I had noticed that the entire group, and even Ruby was blushing.

"Something wrong guys?" I asked them, Ruby walked ahead of me, along with Weiss and Blake. Leaving me with Yang to the beautiful sight."Yang?"

"I-it's nothing. No need to worry about a thing!" she said smiling nervously. I just rolled my eyes and stepped towards her."What're you doing?"

Instead of responding I did what came natural, whether it looked weird or not. I gave her a... hug. She gasped slightly as I wrapped my arms around her but she eventually melted like golden-yellow butter over my blue flames. Then, I pulled away.

Now I can have some fun while she's melted. By now her face was pure ecstasy. I leaned forward, and gave her a soft peck on her forehead.

"Satisfied?" I asked her softly.

Uh-huh," she said blushing.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door to the Battle Stage Room. Waiting a few seconds till it was answered. I looked around at the four girls who had accompanied me.<p>

They still had their excited faces waiting. I wasn't too keen on showing off to entertain. I'm used to showing off to give a sense of fear or uneasiness, which was due to my... special body trait.

But I honestly can't complain. Up until a few weeks ago everybody hated me, so it's nice to know a few don't.

"Ready, Silver?" Glynda asked me. To which I nodded.

"Yup. But, are YOU guys ready?" I asked back, they all took battle stances with their weapons in hand. I unsheathed my hatchets and twirled them in my hands."So, what'll the rules be then?"

"When your Aura gauge falls below twenty-five percent you are done, do not push yourself in a friendly fight if not necessary." Glynda said to them and I nodded.

I gave a smirk and put down a hatchet, pulling out of my pocket a Dust crystal. Of course I didn't show them what kind, that was for me to know and for them to find out.

"Let's go!" Yang was the first to charge in. However her brash decision left her at an opening and I ducked and side-stepped her one-two punch. I then performed a sweeper kick with the back of my right leg knocking her down.

I then utilized my left leg and sent her flying upwards in what could only be described as a helicopter motion. Next came Weiss, who was more or less tactical about her situation.

She attacked me with jabs and Dust particles. Unaffected by the particles she froze the ground beneath me. Causing me to trip, and for Blake and Ruby to substitute in and attack me head on.

I blocked Ruby's scythe slash and kicked it away, continuing the counter I turned to Blake as quick as I could, but was too late. She was in my face, and had a kick with my name on it.

She kicked me diagonally downwards sending my skull into the frozen ground. Sending my Aura down a good five percent out of one hundred fifty. I pushed up off the ground backwards barely avoiding the oncoming assault from the heavy hitter, Yang. Who punched the ground near my skull.

She started to use her explosive punch tactic. Which was rather painful. But didn't bring my Aura below a hundred percent. I started using my hatchets to go into a full on fist-sword-scythe fight with Yang, Ruby and Blake. While Weiss stayed back doing something with her sword. I found this suspicious so I tried to escape the onslaught of attacks.

Punching Blake away and upper-kicking Yang away, I darted forward towards Ruby. Who was twirling her scythe oddly. Then I heard the sound a sniper makes before it's about to shoot... don't ask.

I jumped upwards, onto the ceiling. Which helped me evade the shots before she had to re-position herself. Then whatever Weiss was doing went into effect. They started moving faster and hitting harder.

This got me worried, and hurting. My Aura had fallen below seventy-five percent and they all had over one hundred left. Now I had to bring out my last resort.

I sheathed away my hatchets and pounded my fists together. Creating a blue-flamed explosion surrounding my body.

'_I think it's about time to stop playing around, don't you think Conscience?' _Temptation shouted happily.

_'Indeed, but be careful with your power.' _My conscience added.

"Time to stop playing around, from here on out. I'm trying." I said glaring at my four opponents.

Glynda stepped back a little bit. Ruby noticed this and whimpered.

"Guys, the teacher's stepping back... what's going on?"

"I don't know, but it's gotten really hot in here."

"Well duh! His body's on fire!"

I charged them, with a large ball of fire in my right hand. Catching them off guard I smashed the fire ball into the ground exploding them into different sections of the room.

I smiled a Yang was the first once again to recover and charge me relentlessly. She didn't punch me with exploding fists, she shot me with her explosive shotgun shells. But the explosions combined with the flames that surrounded my body and amplified them. I lifted my arm up and fast-balled a burst of fire in her direction.

The fire ball exploded launching her backwards a bit. However she charged forward once again, this time resorting to hand-to-hand with the combination of her gauntlets.

I blocked every punch I could, but she still got in a few. The little brawl ended when I kicked her with an fiery kick to the gut. Only seventy percent left and only one of them defeated.

I continued to fight them as best I could. Weiss was the next one to lose, then Ruby, but Blake... she didn't go down at all. I kept hitting her and she kept hitting me, but neither of us ever went below fifty percent.

The fight lasted absolutely forever. Until I decided to kick it up a notch. The flames around my body amplified once again to the point where a wildfire was coming from my fists alone.

I punched her, and finally after a while her Aura started going down again. I felt something warm going on inside my throat, but I had no idea what it was. I didn't have time to think so I passed it off for the moment.

Though, that turned out not to be a good idea. I felt my body lighten up during the last bit of the fight, as if I was getting lighter and lighter by the second. I heard gasps from Glynda, Yang, Ruby and Weiss and looked at my hands and skin.

My skin had been replaced by scales, like a dragon! I backed away from Blake, who continued her onslaught regardless. The feeling in my throat got too intense and I let out a gasp, whic wasn't exactly how it sounded.

It sounded like a loud demonic roar. And what came out of this gasp, you ask? A blast of blue fire of course.

Blake was blasted into the wall of the building, which brought her Aura down to a twenty-five. Signaling I had won the match. I fell to my knees, scared of myself.

But, when I looked to my hands and skin, the scales were gone and my skin was back to normal. And my voice breathing became normal as well, no flames coming out or anything.

There was no trace of what had happened. And at that moment, I was reminded EXACTLY what I was. And why I would never be able to be normal, why everybody feared me, and why these voices were in my head.

Those voices were there to turn me, into a dragon. The blood transferring process was near perfect, my Conscience is the dragon who I inherited the blood from, trying to keep me from becoming a monster. Temptation was the destructive and soulessness of the Grimm.

I got up and sprinted for the door. Hoping that I could just leave, hoping that... maybe... someday when I could possibly control this or get it out of me. I would come back.

* * *

><p>I had kept running for almost an hour it seemed. I had already gotten out of Vale itself. And was currently heading in no particular direction. But I was in a forest, and I was away from them.<p>

I heard the growls and sensed the hatred of the possibly hundreds of Grimm which surrounded me as I ran. But I stayed my course, not bothering with them whatsoever.

'_Stop, Silver you have to go back! If you don't...'_ My Conscience spoke to me.

I didn't stop running. But when my Temptation started talking, I stopped dead in my tracks.

'_Yeah that's right, RUN! If you go back they'll reject you, after seeing you that way.'_ It waited a moment before continuing, this time in a fit of rage.'_Why?! WHY ARE YOU STOPPING?! RUN DAMN IT!'_

"And then what... if I keep running it'll result to nothing. The military will hunt me down and kill me."

'_No, they won't! You'll kill them before they get the chance!'_

"I will have more than one enemy. Not only will the White Fang be after me but the so will everyone else. Hunters and Huntresses will have yet another target to kill."

No response from either my Temptation or my Conscience. I just stood there. The growls and sense of anger and evil surrounded me.

'_Sometimes the world doesn't need a hero. Sometimes it needs a common enemy._' They both said in unison.

But that was just my mind concluding what I had to do. I still had to make the decision myself. But I didn't have time to as a feeling of rage and hatred coursed through my body. I felt my hands change, to the same feeling as before.

My entire forearm was now covered in black scales. It then lit up in blue flames, giving off the same demonic look from before. Now I had lost control of my body and the transformation continued, to the point where my face and body was covered in dragon scales. Large black wings sprouted from my back and my red eyes glowed and I had a black aura flowing off me.

"Luckily, I prefer not being everyone's enemy." I said standing up. I turned to face the army of Grimm in front of me.

The army of Grimm that had surrounded me had finally shown itself. I looked around at them and let out a strong roar. Then, I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"We have to go after him!" Ruby shouted darting towards the door.<p>

However Glynda stopped her before she could leave.

"You can't. You don't have the energy. He'll come back, trust me." She said trying to calm her down.

"We may not be able to, but we HAVE to." Weiss argued, glaring at their teacher.

"I agree. If he gets himself killed it'll be our fault." Blake added, angrily.

"You all don't understand! He's afraid of hurting you all, that's why he ran! He's trying to get away from us, so going after him will only make it worse!"

There was a pause, Yang clenched her fist angrily. "I'm going to find him, you all can do what you want." She said, walking towards the door. But before she could open it, it burst open.

Soldiers flooded into the room, pinning them all down except for Glynda.

"What's going on here?!" She asked angrily.

To answer her James Ironwood, a general in the Atlas military, entered the building.

"I could ask you the same thing, but first let's take a walk, outside." He said, gesturing for Glynda to walk out of the room. She looked at her students, who were pinned to the ground against their will.

"Let them go. If not then I won't be moving an inch." She said pointing to team RWBY.

"You don't have a say in this." He growled angrily, pulling her by her arm out the door."Keep those four under control, understood?!" He asked his soldiers, who nodded.

As he took Glynda out of the building he started spouting nonsense about Silver possibly being dead.

"What do you want?!" Glynda pulled away from him, then she readied her weapon.

"What do I want? How about you tell me where HE is? That's a good start," he answered, furiously.

"Why?!"

"We put a tracker on the boy. And that tracker just got smashed less than an hour ago. We assume he's dead or is trying to escape." Ironwood said angrily."That's why, I need you to tell me where he went!"

Suddenly, the temperature rose immensely. Black smoke started to appear and fall upon the ground. A low grunt was heard, and a limping Silver walked forwards. Glynda gasped and James glared.

"You!" he walked over to Silver and grabbed him by his jacket. But his eyes widened when he saw the boy's wounds."How are you alive?"

"Sorry, Ironwood. I needed to let off some steam," Silver said with a smirk. He then proceeded to cough up blood. He put the boy down and proceeded to walk away.

Glynda attempted to run to help him, but was stopped by soldiers.

"He needs medical attention, James! You can't just leave him like this!" she shouted to the man, who shook his head.

"I can and will. The military will be launching an assassination squad any time now. I cannot prevent what happens to him from here on out," James said remorsefully. The fatally wounded Silver looked up to the man and smiled.

He then stood up as steadily as he could.

"Hey James! Mind letting them go? After all, it doesn't seem like a military presence is need anymore," he said coughing up blood.

'_Even nearly dead that boy isn't a monster._' Ironwood obliged and signaled the soldiers to let the girls go.

"Tell those assassins something for me, would you? Tell them I said to bring their A game. They'll need to," Silver said with a smirk.

After which they darted out of the building to find Silver.

"Oh my gosh, Silver! You're bleeding!" Ruby said with a gasp.

"Hey guys, can someone get me a bandage?" Silver asked, flinching from the pain. Weiss was the first to respond, she nodded and ran into the school building.

* * *

><p>Later that night everything calmed down. I was a bit worried about everyone else, me leaving caused quite a bit of trouble. And now a group of assassins are after me. I'll deal with them when they get here.<p>

I sat there in team RWBY's dorm room, they had finally gotten me a bed in the place. But I was so used to sharing a bed with either Ruby or Weiss(because I knew neither would try anything), that I actually hopped onto Ruby's bed rather than my own.

Of course, they didn't care. I sighed and slowly started to drift off into a quiet sleep. However my peace and quiet was merely temporary, as I should have predicted. But I did not.

Yang had sprung herself onto the bed, and onto me.

"Hey there! Mind if I join you?" she asked me. I sighed and scooted away from her slightly.

"I need some sleep, Yang. So if you're going to try anything at least wait until tomorrow." I said to her, annoyed at her.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?!" Weiss asked in an astonished tone of voice.

"Most likely not, you tend to hear things that aren't true." Blake said calmly."She WAS hearing things, right, Silver?"

I groaned from the annoyance. I sat up in bed and stared at her with a blank face.

"That depends, if she heard that I asked Yang to wait till tomorrow, then she wasn't hearing things. I meant what I said."

Everyone except for Yang went wide eyed at my statement. Probably because up until now I've rejected all of Yang's sexual advances, but now I didn't really care anymore. My relationship with Glynda was... abruptly ended by Ozpin, he said there were some things that only 'they' would be able to help me with. I assumed by 'they' he meant team RWBY, but what could they possibly do to help someone like me? I would never know exactly. But with the recent arrival of the Atlas military and the likely future conflict between me and a group of trained killers.

"Good, I was wondering when you'd give up." Yang said with a smirk.

"I haven't given up, I'm just done with trying to prevent anything. It's likely I'm gonna die in a few weeks too so why not do what I can, while I can?"

Ruby and Weiss entered a separate conversation, leaving me, Yang and Blake alone.

"Could you both be kind to me and wait until tomorrow, when I've recovered from all that's happened today?" I asked them with a yawn. Both nodded and crawled into the bed with me.

Thinking back on a few things before finally going to sleep, I thought of how things were back before I was a half-blood. One of those things was the name of the dragon that saved my life. Azure, the dragon I considered a sister.

To be quite honest, the dragons were more there to protect us. The relationship I developed with the dragon wasn't something originally expected, but it wasn't something that caused my parents to discourage me.

Watching as my home and family were destroyed by an advancing army of demons was the most terrifying thing I will have ever seen. And it wasn't even the intense gore that scared me, it was the fact that they were killed in such a way, oh so suddenly and out of nowhere.

By the time I had finished my thoughts I had already drifted off into a deep, thought induced, sleep.

* * *

><p>End of chapter<p> 


	6. AN 3

Sorry for the insane delay guys. I've been planning out chapters 4-6 like I did 1-3 and I kinda forgot to post the chapter. My apologies for it being so short, the chapter just went a bit faster tan originally expected.

But not to worry, as I said I'm planning out chapters 4-6 as you're reading this. It's not very easy to plan out chapters so bare with me here. The next few chapters will be rather... short compared to the first and second chapters(Which were around 7-8k words). Ranging from possibly 4k to 6k words each. But they'll be just as good, I promise!

Also, I will be posting updates and announcements to this story in my profile or on my DeviantArt page from here on out. My username on DeviantArt is SILVERBRO13, and there will be a link on my profile page(On this site) to get there if you'd prefer that.

I will update you guys from there or on my profile as soon as I have more information to announce. As of right now, though, I'm a free man!


End file.
